The present invention relates generally to the lighting field, and, more particularly to creating fixtures that provide broad, evenly distributed illumination from quasi point source lamps.
It is an object of the present invention to provide efficient, highly directable light for broad, evenly distributed illumination over various architectural surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide sharp light cutoff from the luminaire to decrease glare.
It is yet another object of the present invention to shape surface illumination patterns.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to project a majority of the flux provided by a quasi point source lamp in a unified direction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to produce a compact optical system to reduce luminaire depth.
A quasi point source is surrounded by a collimating ring lens having cylindrical lens segments disposed vertically on the internal surface of the lens. These cylindrical segments divide the radially collimated light from the ring lens into individually collimated beams that radiate from the ring lens in a substantially circular pattern. Located at an opened end of the ring cylindrical lens is an off axis parabolic or ellipsoidal reflector ring having radially concave segments which divide the reflected radial beam into individually collimated beams. The conical surfaces of the off axis reflectors axis the cylindrical surfaces of the ring lens are rotated in respect to each other so that the reflected and refracted beams radiate alternately, further surrounding and substantially concentric to the ring lens and the off axis reflector is a reflection ring comprised of individual reflector segments. The positions of these reflector segments of the ring correspond to the radial beams as described above, and are alternately angled so as to reflect. The alternate beams from both the ring lens and the off axis reflector are in substantially the same direction.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: